New Kind Of Scouts...
by Luna the Moonlight Lynx
Summary: What happens when you take away normal anime laws? You might just get these scouts. Kitty Scouts... : You mean they don't know what they are doing?? Knights... : who actually kick butt too? Baddies... : that aren't stupid??? Wooo... So if you can hold you


I do not own Sailor Moon, I terribly wish I did, but sadly enough I don't.   
So if you think I did, I truly pity you and feel more sorry for you than I do   
myself for not owning it. I'm only going to say all this once. So this is it.   
Listen up, unless I'm very bored later on, the original Sailor Scouts DO   
NOT appear in this story! So don't yell at me saying where are they?!?!?! I   
might now own Sailor Moon, but my friends and I do own these characters   
as individuals, i.e. I don't get credit for having them as Sailor Scouts, but I   
do have credit for them as characters. So you can't go and take these   
scouts!!! Please if I ever see any of this story or characters as written or in   
any form, I will beat you to a pulp. Thank you. :P  
  
New Kind of Scouts…  
  
Chapter One: A cat's tail…?   
  
Closing her eyes, Neko sighed deeply feeling out of place in the huge   
room. This was a place for royalty, not just Alexia Moon or Princess Neko.   
Moving a deep black bang out of her face, she opened her eyes to see the   
face of a handsome boy in front of her. Startled, she watched as he bowed   
his head, "I would greatly be your slave if you would give me your hand for   
a dance.", he said in a voice that made Neko's heart melt. She recognized   
him as the prince of this kingdom, and almost so flustered she didn't know   
what to say, she gave him her hand gently. Prince Torian kissed her hand   
causing a slight giggle from the girl and he smiled seeing just how beautiful   
she was, "Thank you my Princess.", he said as she in the most ladylike way   
rose from where she had sat. Her gown flowed in a silk to her toes and   
twirled as the prince swept her to the center of the huge ballroom. Closing   
her eyes, she felt as the prince put his arms around her waist and she in   
return put her arms around his neck. The girl was startled as she felt Prince   
Torian's lips press against hers in a kiss and she kissed him back taking in   
the absolute beauty of this night...   
Waking from her bed, Alexia stretched her legs that had been tucked   
almost to her chin. Waiting the few minutes till her alarm clock chimed its   
bell to get up, the girl sat up and straightened out her tank top like pajama   
top. Lazily getting out of bed, she smiled as a tabby cat jumped onto her bed,   
"Morning Crickie." she said as she scratched behind the cat's ears. After only   
half an hour, the girl had gotten herself ready for the day, but she instead of   
doing something more worthwhile flopped back down onto the bed, "Why   
did it have to be a dream?", she asked of the cat who only replied with soft   
purrs. Leaving the house to walk to school, for the first time in her life due   
to her "insane" mother, she suddenly tripped and fell, "Ow!", she yelled and   
made sure her mother wasn't watching her and was going to come rushing   
after her. Looking at what she had tripped on, she saw a small box with little   
kitty print all over it. Picking it up curiously, Alexia noticed it was labeled to   
her,   
"Wooooooo... Looks like I got a secret admirer!", she thought and started to   
day dream about how hot the boy who left it might be. Quickly, she got up   
and made her way to school. At her arrival, she opened the kitty print   
package,   
"Wow, how pretty!", she said holding up a bracelet, small staff, and a note.   
Unfolding the note, she read it aloud to herself,   
"To discover the secret, call out 'Kitty Scout Neko Power'. Oh well that is   
strange, but okay.", she said and since she was alone figured she'd go along   
with the note,   
"Kitty Scout Neko Power!", she called and found herself transforming into a   
beautiful cat like Sailor Scout...   
Looking at herself, Alexia giggled,   
"I'm a cat! Cool!", she said swishing her black cat tail and scratching her   
black kitty ears. In her hand, she still held the little staff, "Hey cool, I bet I   
could hit someone really good with this stick!", she said happily and heard a   
male laugh,   
"Wooo... Nice uniform.", the voice said and Alexia, or now Sailor Neko,   
turned around,   
"Matthew?!", she yelled and noticed that the scout uniform was kinda short,   
"Wah?!", she said and tried to cover up. Matthew laughed,   
"Nice to meet you too. I don't think the school will care for your version of   
the uniform though. How do you know my name?", he asked and Neko   
blinked,   
"Oh, I'm a cousin of Alexia's.", she said and heard the bell ring,   
"Oh man, I'm late!", she said and ran from Matthew,   
"Then tell your cousin that she owes me 10 bucks!", he said hurrying off to   
his own class. Sailor Neko ran face first into a girl who looked a lot like her,   
"Ow watch where your going!", she said and looked at Neko,   
"Heh, okay you look like a cheerleader.", she laughed and then saw the little   
staff in Neko's hand,   
"Whoa, you got one too?", she questioned and guided her into a rest room,   
"What does it do? I didn't get a chance to use mine.", the girl said and then   
hit her forehead,   
"By the way. I'm Raven. Just moved here.", she introduced and Neko   
nodded,   
"Sure. I'm I guess Neko. Well your stick changes you into a cat girl too. Try   
it out!", she said happily and Raven nodded,   
"Cool.", reading the words on her card, she shouted,   
"Kitty Scout Kiki Power!", she said becoming almost an identical twin of   
Neko,   
but her outfit was red and black while Neko's was purple and black.   
Twitching her cat tail, Raven, now Sailor Kiki, screamed happily,   
"Cool!"   
That afternoon, Alexia and Raven talked about their newfound powers,   
"This is so cool! We get to be like heroines or something!" Alexia said   
excited. Raven nodded,   
"Yeah! Let's just remember how to detransform, that sucked being there   
trying to change back. I thought we were gonna have to go to classes looking   
like that!", the girl laughed. The two after what seemed like an hour had   
finally found out how to detransform from their scout selves. While this was   
happening, the two found they had a lot in common and already had labeled   
themselves "Twin Sissys!"   
  
  



End file.
